User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Vibrational dimensions and superstring dimensions
Vibrational dimensions and superstring dimensions are two completely different things but they are connected as i will show you, this is a summary of what i have found out about the dimensions recently. First, i will give a basic overview of what they are. Vibrational dimensions There are infinite vibrational dimension but overall there are 12 main vibrational dimensions and we're in the 3rd vibrational dimension, there are actually 15 vibrational dimensions the 13th, 14th and 15th are the Trinity dimensions which form the 12th vibrational dimension. Superstring dimensions In physics in string theory there are 26 superstring dimensions but that can be reduced to 10 by using a special type of superstring(superstrings are what everything is made out of, everything is made out of atoms which are made out of protons and neutrons which are made out of quarks which are just 1 dimensional point which are actually superstrings vibrating) called E8, now we're in the 3rd superstring dimension but here are the list of the 10 dimensions: 10 Dimensions *The first dimension, as already noted, is that which gives it length (aka. the x-axis). A good description of a one-dimensional object is a straight line, which exists only in terms of length and has no other discernible qualities. *Add to it a second dimension, the y-axis (or height), and you get an object that becomes a 2-dimensional shape (like a square). *The third dimension involves depth (the z-axis), and gives all objects a sense of area and a cross-section. The perfect example of this is a cube, which exists in three dimensions and has a length, width, depth, and hence volume. Beyond these three lie the seven dimensions which are not immediately apparent to us, but which can be still be perceived as having a direct effect on the universe and reality as we know it. *Scientists believe that the fourth dimension is time, which governs the properties of all known matter at any given point. Along with the three other dimensions, knowing an objects position in time is essential to plotting its position in the universe. The other dimensions are where the deeper possibilities come into play, and explaining their interaction with the others is where things get particularly tricky for physicists. *According to Superstring Theory, the fifth and sixth dimensions are where the notion of possible worlds arises. If we could see on through to the fifth dimension, we would see a world slightly different from our own that would give us a means of measuring the similarity and differences between our world and other possible ones. *In the sixth, we would see a plane of possible worlds, where we could compare and position all the possible universes that start with the same initial conditions as this one (i.e. the Big Bang). In theory, if you could master the fifth and sixth dimension, you could travel back in time or go to different futures. *In the seventh dimension, you have access to the possible worlds that start with different initial conditions. Whereas in the fifth and sixth, the initial conditions were the same and subsequent actions were different, here, everything is different from the very beginning of time. *The eighth dimension again gives us a plane of such possible universe histories, each of which begins with different initial conditions and branches out infinitely (hence why they are called infinities). *In the ninth dimension, we can compare all the possible universe histories, starting with all the different possible laws of physics and initial conditions. *In the tenth and final dimension, we arrive at the point in which everything possible and imaginable is covered. Beyond this, nothing can be imagined by us lowly mortals, which makes it the natural limitation of what we can conceive in terms of dimensions. Vibrational dimensions and superstring dimensions and their connection All the vibrational dimensions(Harmonics) are encoded in a triangle(3, 6 and 9) which is encoded in the star tetrahedron/fruit of life and as we know there are 12 main vibrational dimensions so, 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11+12=78(78 is 6 fruit of lifes(13) which would form a 2D 512 tetrahedron grid), as we know there are 26 superstring dimensions and they can be mapped out by the CTOL which as we know maps out the 7 planes which are the 7 star tetrahedrons/chakras which form the 64 tetrahedron grid and they are the 1st to the 7th vibrational dimensions and the 8th star tetrahedron which can be formed by turning the top tree of life in the CTOL into a 12 tree grid which forms the final Sephiroth which is the 8th star tetrahedron which encodes the 8th to the 12th vibrational dimensions, the 12 tree grid encodes the 13th, 14th and 15th vibrational dimensions, the number 78 is the Trinity 13, 14 and 15th vibrational dimensions because it encodes the number 26, 78=26+26+26 and this forms the triangle which forms the 12 vibrational dimensions. The CTOL is encoded in 777 which is encoded in the tree of life which shows that the 26 superstring dimensions can be reduced to 10 superstring dimensions(10 Sephiroth), the 26 can correspond to the value of the last line of the tetragrammaton/tetractys(tree of life) and this can correspond to the fine structure constant(1/137) which is the spin of the morphogenetic field(infinite tetrahedron grid) which creates the vibrational dimensions, the angle at which the Fibonacci spiral which forms the triangle, is formed is 137(the golden angel, fine structure constant) and the Fibonacci spiral when it forms the triangle also forms a doubling sequence which forms the 12 tree grid/Kathara grid, the Fibonacci spiral forms a 24 repeating sequence(which can also be reduced to an infinite series of 9's) which adds up to 108(Om/Sri Yantra/64 tetrahedron grid) when it goes up every 4 octaves(432Hz) it forms a tetrahedron grid and this forms the vibrational dimensions, the higher vibrational dimensions morphogenetic field is made out of higher dimensional shapes, the 3rd vibrational dimension is made out of 3D infinite tetrahedron grids, the 4th vibrational dimension is made out of 4D infinite tetrahedron grids and so on, this shows the higher dimensions encase the lower ones. The universe is a membrane which is a giant superstring which is a superstring fractal, the Omniverse is a giant superstring fractal and this fractal is the infinite tetrahedron grid and this fractal is a 1-dimensional point because superstrings are actually 1D, this 1D point is the singularity, since the Omniverse is a higher dimensional structure/membrane that is encased in a 1D membrane, this can explain the infinite universes produced by the superstring dimensions because higher dimensional shapes are made out of lower dimensional shapes and these lower dimensional shapes can have universes inside them like membranes and this can relate to the Universal wave function. Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog